On the Outside Looking In
by MystiklSushi
Summary: Different. They’d marked him already, and there wasn’t anything he could do to change or retaliate. It was so blatantly obvious. He was a permanent guest. An outsider. Someone who didn’t and wouldn’t belong completely even if he tried. Kurama centric.
1. Classroom Slippers

Ok, this is a re-write of Brown Classroom Slippers. I felt the need to go back and fix a lot of things that were wrong with that story, because being back in Japan has put me in the same sort of mood that inspired the first version, and there just wasn't much good going on with that story that could be built on. The story takes place after Two Shots, but a bit before they go after the artifacts, to clear any confusion.

Don't own YYH. Too bad for me.

* * *

He sighed, staring down at his feet.

Different.

They'd marked him already, and there wasn't anything he could do to change or retaliate. It was so blatantly obvious. Everyone was sure to spot the difference quickly…

There on his feet. Signifying him as a permanent guest. An outsider. Someone who didn't and wouldn't belong completely even if he tried.

* * *

This hadn't started off as the best of days for fourteen year old Shuichi Minamino. It wasn't that he was bothered with the recent move that had to be made from literally halfway across the country. He had reasons for distancing himself from the city with the abandoned doll factory and a certain girl anyway. Here, he would be able to start over with a clean slate, get a fresh start. No, it wasn't the move that bothered him, but the reasons and repercussions resulting from the move.

Namely those affecting his mother, whose health had been on a rapid decline.

They'd needed to move to this small apartment because as a single mother with a teenage boy to support, it was hard enough to make ends meet. The blow that she'd taken to her physical health recently was limiting her working hours and abilities, so that now she was acting in a simple secretarial position, despite the years of college she'd taken to carve out a better place for herself. Shuichi couldn't help but feel some resentment for the man who'd been his father, Shiori's husband. He'd been a weak and frail man, dying early into their marriage, leaving Shiori to provide for herself and their infant son. Shuichi went as far as to blame that man for his mother's current weakened state. If he'd been around, after all, she wouldn't have been under as much pressure. It was for relieving the pressure that he assumed more responsibility than would be expected of someone his age. Housework, cooking, and errand running on top of playing the part of model student…it was the least he could do to repay her for the years she'd spent taking care of his needs when he'd been too selfish to realize the sacrifices she was making on his behalf. Part of that duty that he felt towards the woman who'd raised him is why he was on his way to file away the paperwork required to complete his transfer to his new middle school.

Following the directions that Shiori has carefully written out on his behalf, he found himself boarding a commuter train, packed full of the typical morning crowd…the same sort of passengers that could be found anywhere in Japan. Men in business suits catching a final few minutes of sleep during their short ride; teens in school uniforms chattering to one another; some with fingers flying over cell phones, sending e-mails before their attention was constrained to the nattering of teachers; several house wives eager to finish the morning shopping before some certain drama showed on television. If it hadn't been for the different colors or cuts of sera fuku, Shuichi wasn't even sure he'd know he wasn't in the same city. He was beginning to feel somewhat conspicuous, or at least more than his striking facial features allowed for, not being in an official uniform.

That was possibly the biggest difference, between here and Makai…the need to fit into a distinct category, for an identical look to tell you where you belonged. Individuality and thinking for oneself was needed for survival in Makai, or at least for creating any sort of life that one would even begin to enjoy living. Looking like someone else's carbon copy typically ranked one as a minion or slave…hardly desirable. He had been confused at first, when he'd landed here, by whatever trick of fate, and found his understanding of the world turned upside down. Here, not fitting in with one's peers either aimed one for greatness, or more often, to being ostracized. After the fiasco in his last school, mostly involving the Kitajima siblings, though he had to admit he had a hand in it himself, he'd vowed to blend in with much more grace this time around. Unfortunately, this far into the year, he'd only be attending this school for a small fraction of a term rather than an entire year. Even if he'd wanted to avoid the attention of his peers, it would be next to impossible to gain that luxury.

As the train neared the school's designated station, it was slowly becoming obvious what uniform he'd be wearing for the next few months. He could feel the curious glances coming his way. He was a new face, a teen not buttoned into the dark navy winter blazer, and with a rather unconventional haircut (it was just becoming shoulder length now, and was a startling shade of red, which he'd had to assure multiple people was completely natural). It was only natural that he was attracting attention, he supposed. No matter how little he appreciated it.

He no longer needed the directions, as he was able to simply join the throngs of students on their way from the station. It wasn't a long walk up the hill, though he could immediately tell he'd appreciate the downhill path back to the station when the day concluded. He pressed his way through the crowded entry way, taking the front door rather than the student entry way. Technically he was a guest, and he didn't have an assigned locker for his shoes yet anyway. It didn't do anything to help against his feeling of being watched, however.

The guest entry was somewhat quieter, though it didn't block the noise of early morning chatter just through the next wall. He smiled politely at the quizzical expression of the secretary, who wasn't quite expecting someone his age to walk in.

"Minamino Shuichi. I'm transferring in today. I believe my letter came in previously…"

She looked momentarily speechless, and peered behind him, wondering slightly why there was no adult accompanying the boy, but seemed to recover quickly enough. Realizing that he was still standing in the alcove, she gestured to the small set of lockers meant for guests before moving towards the administrative office.

"Feel free to use the slippers there. I'll just be a moment."

He nodded, exchanging his shoes for the cheap vinyl pair or indoor slippers housed in the first locker. He noted with a small sigh that the outside was beginning to crack. It seemed that no matter which school one went to, some elements escaped the funding…

The secretary was back in a moment, and found the boy waiting expectantly just inside the entry. Something seemed off about him to her, though she couldn't quite place it. He was too mature to be a middle school student, for one, but there was something beyond that. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she led him into a small, but nicely furnished room where one of the administrative members was waiting to finalize the transfer paperwork. A quick sigh of relief escaped her as she left him in someone else's charge, finally free of his disconcerting presence.

Shuichi steeled himself for the boring legal jargon that was sure to dominate the next hour. Everything in this respect seemed to be riddled with formalities that were more for the sake of show and ritual than actual use. He was not disappointed. To his credit, he maintained an outward attentiveness even as his mind drifted to other subjects. Finally, the process was finished enough to move to the next step. He was handed off to the secretary again so that he could be properly outfitted with an official uniform. There was notable dismay dragging at the corners of her forced smile at his return. He seemed to have that effect on a lot of adults…

He listed off the sizes he would need to the woman, who returned with the blazer and pants typical of most middle schools across the country. There was even a pair of socks with the school's initials embroidered into the sides. However…something seemed to be missing. He turned to the woman, face passive. Perhaps she'd forgotten?

"There don't seem to be any indoor shoes here."

But even as the words left his mouth, she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to say, Minamino-kun, but those are a thing we order in bulk at the beginning of the year, since they're marked to show the year that students belong to…" she trailed off, fidgeting under the boy's piercing stare. "As far into the year as it is, we don't seem to have any left over." She seemed to mull something over. "Since you'll only be with us for the next few months until graduation, I suppose you'll have to continue using those…"

Shuichi followed the gesture with his eyes, gaze resting on his feet. To the vinyl slippers, spider webbed with cracks, peeling slightly at one toe. He wasn't going to be uniform.

He had a bad feeling about the rest of the year.

* * *

I promise that this won't be a one shot. It'll continue as far as it needs to go before I end it, even if it takes badgering and torture. Which it might. Still, enough emotions and feelings from my daily life as a red-head in Japan to fuel plenty more, so I'll keep it coming.

Reviews do help though...(suggestion).


	2. Train Delays

Goodness its been a long time since I've even thought of this story. But all of a sudden, inspiration hit me out of nowhere and I had to go with it. So here's the long-awaited (or long in coming) second chapter.

Disclaimer: The only thing I have in common with Togashi is my affinity for going on hiatus. I don't own YYH.

.

* * *

.

Shuichi gazed listlessly out the window of the train as it clattered along the tracks. The sway of the car was rhythmic enough that he didn't really need the support of the handles hanging from the roof, but he stood clasping it out of habit. Buildings flashed by, people boarded and disembarked station to station, a voice cheerfully announcing each stop. Shuichi barely noticed any of it.

He was skipping school.

A week had passed since he and his mother had made the move to Tokyo. None of the local doctors in his prefecture had been skilled enough to diagnose the symptoms of Shiori's slowly failing health. Lupus, cancer, multiple sclerosis…none of the symptoms matched, and even if they had, they were too far removed from the proper facilities to deal with them anyway. The only viable solution was Tokyo, where medical science was supposed to be more advanced. So they made the preparations and moved into a cramped two bedroom flat. The rent alone, more than twice what it had been in their old building, was enough to wipe out the monthly budget, and if it wasn't for the income that his father's life insurance policy provided, Shuichi knew how quickly he and his mother would be put out on the street. None of their relatives were any help, the parents on both sides having been against the marriage in the first place.

He was all that Shiori had, and yet he was more than useless to her. Since he couldn't work at his age, he was a burden and he knew it. She had insisted on two bedrooms, though he'd tried to persuade her into only taking one. Any time he'd try to argue on their money situation, she pressed that he needed his privacy as a growing boy. One room for the two of them just wouldn't do, she urged. Beyond that, there was food and school fees, along with everything else…and though she was making more at her new job as a secretary to an insurance firm, it was a drop in the bucket compared to the higher cost of living in the city.

Though she tried so hard to hide the fatigue he knew she was feeling, he could see the stress wearing her down. Every opportunity he could find to help, he did. Meal preparation became his job, as did the shopping and household chores. Because she was a new employee, most of Shiori's time was consumed with job training and extra hours to make up for the time spent away from her desk. But the stress was building, and it shouldn't have come as a surprise when she collapsed with a fever the night before.

The train slowed to an unscheduled stop, stirring the boy from his thoughts. A message played across the speakers, apologizing for the delay. The train would be moving again shortly. Shuichi grimaced. Someone down the line had probably jumped in front of the tracks. It happened all the time here. This city seemed to drive people to such stunts more than anywhere else.

He himself was on the brink of desperation…

More and more often he remembered that afternoon. The one where he'd introduced himself to a near-stranger as "Kurama" after they'd overcome a tight situation. It was the first time he'd uttered the name in fourteen years. But lately, he'd started to think of himself less and less as Minamino Shuichi. It was like a secret betrayal, and in many ways it was. His mother had no idea of what he really was. That he was a demon. Not only a demon, but one that had stolen the body of her unborn child in order to escape eternal torment for his vast and many crimes and atrocities. A demon that had, up until about four years ago, planned to leave her as soon as his powers returned and his body developed enough to stand a chance of surviving on his own. But his plans had changed. He'd changed, or at least, he thought he had. At the age of ten, he'd determined to abandon his past self entirely. He was mild-mannered Shuichi who loved his mother and made good grades and always did as he was told.

And then Hiei showed up.

Suddenly he was conflicted again. The little fighter had stirred up old thoughts and feelings when he made a mistaken attempt on his life. The redhead was still unsure of the motivation he'd had in bringing the injured youkai back to his room to patch him up. But there was a fascination there as he watched the dark haired boy sleep off the wounds he'd taken in their fight. For the longest time, he himself had been the most powerful creature in the area, and aside from the occasional run in with lowlife scum attracted to his youki, he hadn't encountered anyone or anything with the ability to match him. If it weren't for what appeared to be a previous injury and possible malnutrition, he had a feeling he would have even been bested by the swordsman. His unguarded speech during sleep revealed their similarities as well. He was looking to protect a woman named Yukina. Whatever relation they had was unknown at the time, but the way he voiced her name, even while semi-conscious carried a tenderness that struck him deeply. Later, when they teamed up in battle, their movements had meshed seamlessly. After one fight they were able to read each other well enough to outmaneuver a stronger and more capable enemy. And when Hiei asked for his name, he introduced himself as Kurama.

That had all been a month ago. He was fairly sure he'd never see the swordsman again. He'd moved across the country, after all, and they really had no reason to meet again. But he still felt that he wanted to, in spite of it all. He had, for all of an afternoon, been completely free of the ruse he'd set up for himself. He hadn't lied about his identity, his powers, who he was. For the first time in fourteen years he'd let go of his inhibitions and dropped his human disguise.

Perhaps that's why he felt so restless now.

But it was wrong. He had responsibilities towards his mother. Responsibilities that he wasn't going to abandon. He had a debt that he had to repay her, and the guilt that washed over him every time he had a second thought almost overwhelmed him. She needed him to be there for her. Her collapse the night before was proof of that. She wouldn't let him call an ambulance. They didn't have the money to cover the ride, nor the hospital expenses. It was just exhaustion, she claimed. Too much excitement in moving and the new job. She hadn't been sleeping enough, she said, she just needed to lie down for a while, and besides, she didn't have to go into the office in the morning, right? Everything would be fine, she told him.

He'd stayed up all night, watching her sleep. And then, to keep her from worrying, he dressed for school and left the apartment. But his attention and nerves were shot. There was no way he would be able to bring himself to sit through the monotony of lecture after lecture. He needed some air and some room to breathe and think freely. So he was skipping school for the day. Tomorrow he'd return like normal. Simple as that.

The voice came back over the intercom, cheerfully announcing that the delay had been cleared. _What a wonderfully inadequate euphemism_, Shuichi thought as the train jerked forward, once again moving along the tracks and picking up speed as if nobody had just died somewhere ahead on the line. The city and everything else just continued moving at its pace, everyone following their own agenda and ignoring those around them. It was easy to lose yourself here, and for a few hours, that was just what Shuichi planned to do.

.

* * *

.

Someone else had different ideas on the matter. A set of watchful eyes tracked the redhead as he made his way across the city, breaking from his regular schedule. Today wasn't the day to approach him, but the fact that he'd finally traced him this far was victory enough for now. If the boy was who he thought he was, he'd need his expertise to follow through with the plans he was laying. Nobody else was right for the job. He just needed an angle…

.

* * *

.

Not sure where this story is going, but I hope the line of inspiration I've grabbed hold of will continue to flow. Until next time!

In the meantime, reviews are always helpful. Don't hold back on the criticism!


End file.
